Insanity
by waterlily6
Summary: Kyo goes insane! How are things going to work out now...? Warnings: Death, maybe shonen ai, OOC comes with being insane..., and one sided pairingsKyoYuki one sided for sure,TohruKyo one sided maybe,Yuki
1. Beginning

A/N: This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic just so you know... **Warning! **Death, maybe shonen ai (doubt you'll get a yaoi from me...), insanity, and one sided relationships!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them! I don't even own the manga's or OVA's...

* * *

"Damn that Yuki! Why can't I ever beat him!?" Kyo yelled as he punched a tree beside him, breaking off woodchips.

"Huh? Where am I?" Kyo looked around himself and only found more and more trees. "Great! Now I'm lost!" and he punched the same tree again emitting a splitting sound from the tree.

"Why'd _**I**_ have to run off!? It wasn't even my fault! Yuki started it!"

_/ Yeah, and finished it. /_

"You shut up!"

_/ Like you want Yuki to? He won't, and he'll always be better than you. /_

"No! I will beat him!"

_/ You can't do it . . . Not by fighting. Why don't **you** trick him? /_

"H-how can I trick him?"

_/ Be patient. /_

* * *

"Oh! Kyo! Are you all right! We were all worried about you! You were gone for hours! Oh, no! You must be hungry! I'll get you some food!" Tohru ran to the kitchen to get a plate for Kyo.

Kyo sat down silently.

"Don't get a swelled head. I wasn't worried in the least. I thought you'd never come back and this place would be more peaceful again." Yuki spoke in a calm voice.

"Now, now, Yuki! We all know you were more worried than all of us! After all who would you get to beat up without getting in trouble?" Shigure laughed.

Kyo only gritted his teeth.

"Here you go, Kyo!" Tohru smiled cheerfully as she handed Kyo his meal.

"Thanks." Kyo spatted

Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru's thoughts pretty much amounted up to "What in the world is going on?" only with slight variations.

'How long? How long!?' Kyo thought.

_/ Just wait. Wait and be patient. /_

* * *

'When?! How long?!' Kyo thought again.

_/ Calm down . . . Let's go visit Yuki now. /_

* * *

Kyo walked down the hall towards Yuki's room. Passing by Shigure's study, Kyo heard his name spoken by Shigure.

"-Kyo? You shouldn't tell him things if you don't mean them. He may not seem it, but he's very sensitive."

"But it's true! I do love him!"

_/ No! Don't listen! It's all-! /_

"-Lies!" Kyo whispered harshly, glaring into the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Shigure asked.

"Hm? Hear what?" Tohru asked confused.

* * *

Kyo continued down the hall to Yuki's room and knocked.

"Yes?" Yuki asked just before opening his door. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Yuki's eyes narrowed vaguely.

"Can I come in?" Kyo asked then added as an afterthought, "Please?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed more but stepped aside as Kyo pushed himself inside, brushing by Yuki.

_/ Good . . .good. Patient now. /_

"Now tell me what you want."

"I'm sorry." Kyo said his head hanging.

". . .What for?" Yuki gave Kyo a suspicious look.

"For fighting with you all the time. I don't really want to fight you." Kyo smirked and lifted his head.

Yuki took a step back, his eyes widening a bit. "What's wrong with you?"

There was an odd look in Kyo's eyes as he smiled at Yuki. Like there was no thoughts there.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Want me to continue or not? If this has already been done before, I haven't read many Fruits Basket fics so, I'm sorry! Please review! 


	2. Waiting

A/N: Hello, everyone! I thought I'd continue this story for you… and here we go! By the way, I'm sorry for not updating earlier, I've had major writers block…

Kyo stepped forward, closer to Yuki as Yuki took another step back.

/ That's right . . . you must catch him soon. /

'How do I catch him?'

"Aw, come on Yuki. I apologized. I'm not here to fight you."

/ Don't worry, you can now . . . /

One more step closer for Kyo and one more step back for Yuki. Yuki fell over backwards by tripping on a box. The next thing Yuki knew, Kyo was on top of him.

"Yuki . . . please forgive me." Kyo whisper so close to Yuki's throat that his breathe tickled Yuki's skin.

/ Soon . . . /

"W-What are you doing?" Yuki tried to yell, but the weight on him wouldn't allow him enough air to do so.

"Get off of me!" Yuki said trying to push Kyo off of him but he could not. Kyo was stronger than before and Yuki was no match for him.

Kyo nipped at Yuki's skin lightly at first while Yuki struggled to get away.

/ Quiet him before someone comes in/

"You should be more quiet rat. We don't want anyone coming in here." Kyo said before he bit into Yuki's skin right above the collarbone.

/ Come on . . . Hurry/

Kyo sunk his teeth further into Yuki's skin causing it to bleed more freely.

/ That's it . . . Yes . . ./

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Yuki said, still trying to get away. Warm blood trickled down is shoulder to his back, staining his shirt and pooling on the floor. Kyo licked at the wound he had made while holding Yuki's wrist on either side Yuki's head

Loud footsteps sounded from the hallway as Shigure and Tohru made their way to Yuki's room.

Kyo sat up and hissed out a curse to the dog, Shigure, as he pounced off of Yuki and jumped out a window into the night. Yuki lie on the floor to dizzy to move.

"Yuki! Are you okay!" Tohru sounded panicked.

"Oh, my. This is not good. I'll call for an ambulance." Shigure said in a slightly worried voice.

Tohru grabbed for the blanket and put it on the wound on Yuki's neck and applied pressure.

"Oh my gosh, Yuki, can you here me?" Tohru continued to talk to Yuki's unresponsive body until the ambulance came.

/ You have failed/

"No! No, I didn't, I didn't…" Kyo rambled on to himself sitting in a tree over a river.

/ Yes, you have. You have, you have, you have failed/

"What do I do now, what can I do?"

/ Wait some more… there will be another chance… /

A/N: Wow, I started this chapter awhile ago… ;; A lot has been going on lately… well for quite a while lol… Not really funny things but yeah… Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Winning

-A week later-

There was a knock on the door and Tohru walked into the room. Yuki lay on his futon as he had for the past five days. The doctor didn't want him to overexert himself.

"Yuki. . . Are you feeling better? Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you Tohru. I feel fine," Yuki replied, his voice a bit scratchy from the wound on his neck. Yuki had lost a lot of blood, and had gotten ten stitches where Kyo had bitten him. Nobody had seen Kyo since he escaped into the night 6 days ago.

"I'm gonna get him. . . I am. I will get him, and I'll win."

/ Yes, you will get him. We will get him. And soon./

"Yes, we will."

-Later that night-

_Clack. . . Clack, clack. . ._(this is a window…)

"Yuki. . ." A voice whispered. "Yuki, how are you doing?"

Yuki felt an arm around his waist while another one went around his face to cover his mouth. The boy couldn't yell in his dream-like state of mind.

"I'm going to win, Yuki, and you won't be able to stop me."

/That's it, frighten him. He won't fight much when he's scared. . ./

"Mmph!" Yuki bit down on the hand and tried to roll away from the crazed being. "What the hell's going on Kyo! What's happened to you?!"

"I told you, I'm going to win!" Kyo gripped the prince in his arms, his eyes shining.

"Let me go! Let go!"

Kyo nuzzled the back of Yuki's throat, letting his tongue trace the jaw line of his nemesis.

"I'll never, never let you go." Kyo traced his nails against Yuki's abdomen, then dug into the skin.

"Agh! Ahh! No. . ." Yuki panted in pain.

Kyo continued his torture by biting into the skin opposite of the wound he'd inflicted last week. The blood poured into Kyo's mouth and down Yuki's chest, mixing with the blood already pouring from his abdomen.

Yuki was moaning in pain while tears spilled from his eyes. The room around him was getting darker and darker, his head getting lighter.

"K-Kyo. . .? Oh my god! Yuki!" Tohru screamed in shock. Tohru's legs gave out beneath her as she collapsed to the floor, still screaming incoherently.

Kyo growled in her direction and jumped out the window as he heard Shigure's footsteps running down the hallway.

"It's too late! I've won!" Kyo yelled, laughing as he ran through the trees.

/Good job, Kyo./

A/N: Wow, I've not been able to write for so long… I hope this was good enough for everyone! I kind of thought of the ending for this story I just need to make it longer than what it is in my head. . .


End file.
